My Hero
by animalover336
Summary: She has never seen a human before. He used to be one. When danger strikes, they will have to travel to the world where Pokemon are captured by trainers and used for battle. Will they befriend the right team? Will they want to stay or return? The adventures of these two Pokemon have only begun.


**Author's Note: The Pikachu and Oshawott in this story are NOT Ash's. They are based off the Pikachu and Oshawott from the animated trailer "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity. Anyways, hope you** **enjoy ;)**

* * *

"GET UP!"

Something was shaking him. He opened his eyes, to see his best friend before him.

"Huh? What?" Oshawott leapt up, half awake.

"Come on! We're late!" Pikachu yelped. She yanked him out of bed and grabbed his hand. _What the heck is she doing_? Oshawott wondered.

"Late? For what?"

"The very important meeting with Espeon and Umbreon!"

"Holy seashells, I totally forgot!" He panted, trying to keep up with his energetic friend. She was constantly dancing or moving around, she couldn't sit still. He thought that was adorable, but it could be kind of annoying sometimes.

The sun shone on his small body, as he ran through the field. His breath quickened. _I'm really out of shape._ He thought.

They continued in the direction that Umbreon had told them to follow. After a few minutes, they approached a small cave.

"This is it." Pikachu sounded excited. Oshawotts heart pounded. It was very special to have a private meeting with the two Eevee-lutions. They took a few steps into the cave. The floor was cold and hard. _Why do we have to be in such a creepy place?_ Oshawott wondered. They walked a few more paw steps. Then Pikachu grinned. She bolted straight down the cave, screaming "WOOHOO! WERE SPECIAL!"

Oshawott smiled. He suddenly felt full of energy, and ran after her. He yelled "YEAH! WERE VERY IMPORTANT POKEMON!" Their shouts echoed against the cave.

They were running so fast that they were not looking were they were going. CRASH! Oshawott dizzily opened his eyes. Before him stood Espeon, looking very annoyed. He looked at Pikachu, who had slammed into Umbreon.

"Heh...hey Espeon. How's it going?" He asked nervously. Espeon rolled her eyes.

"You two have made quite the fools of yourself. If you hadn't been so crazy, you would've seen us, sitting patiently here waiting for you. Not to mention you are both late." Umbreon lectured.

Oshawott frowned. Umbreon was usually easygoing. _This_ _must be a very important_ _meeting._

"We're sorry, and we'll do better next time. We overslept, that's all. No need to get all angry." Pikachu said bravely.

"Oh... It's all right. So, listen very close now." Espeon said. "You have heard of alternate universes, right?"

"Well, yes." Pikachu said.

Oshawott nodded. He himself was from a different world. He wasn't always a Pokemon. He used to be a human being.

"Something very dangerous is happening to our world. Total destruction is coming. We believe it is from a Pokemon from a different world."

Oshawott and Pikachu gasped. _Destruction_?

Umbreon nodded. "The Pokemon's name is Hoopa. And it could open a rift into our world and cause unimaginable chaos."

"This is a tough mission, but we NEED you both to go into this other realm and stop Hoopa!"

"Us?! But why us? Why not a stronger Pokemon like Zekrom?"

"Because, of two reasons. One, you used to come from this world yourself. You would know it the most. And two, you and Pikachu have proved to be very powerful. Remember your times in the dungeon? You defeated Kyurem and stopped the bittercold, with Pikachu's help. No other Pokemon could do this but you two."

Oshawott was speechless.

"So, will you please help us? The fate of our world is in your paws. We're counting on you both."

Pikachu smiled. "Of course. Right Oshawott?"

"Definitely. So, how do we get there?"

The two Eevee-lutions stepped aside. In front of them was a small pool.

"The portal is through here. You have to dive into the water to get to this other world. I advise you to make friends with some good Pokemon, who could be help in battle. But I have to warn you. The Pokemon in this world are a lot different then we all are here." Espeon said. "For example-"

"They can figure it out! Do you understand the importance of your task?" Umbreon asked the two small Pokemon.

"Of course." Said Pikachu.

"We won't let you down." Oshawott said confidently.

"Ok, then You must go now." Said Umbreon.

Pikachu and Oshawott stepped before the pool. Oshawott took a deep breath. He was about to go back to his childhood world. He hasn't been there a very long time.

"Ready?" Oshawott asked Pikachu. She nodded. Together, they dove into the water.


End file.
